Facebook! The Disney Addition!
by M-Music in my head
Summary: Its Time for FACEBOOK! Take a look at the Disney character's Facebook adventures! T for implied sex and mild language.
1. The Beach

_Ariel Aalto is online_

_Hercules Hardy is online_

_Eric Re' is online_

_Flynn Rider is online_

_Rapunzel Toivonen is online_

_Aladdin Thomas is online_

_Ariel Aalto has added a new photo to "The Beach" album._

_Eric Re' was tagged in this photo_

(Photo description:Ariel is in a soft blue bikini (matching her eye color)with white polka dots. Eric has his shirt off and he is wearing dark blue swim trunks. Eric is sitting down on a green beach towel and Ariel is in his lap. Eric has his arms around Ariel's slender waist. Both have smiles on their face)

Hercules Hardy: He's totally tapping that.

_2 people like this_

Flynn Rider: Look likes he's getting more than I am….

_9 people like this._

Rapunzel Toivonen: Flynn!

Flynn Rider: Just sayin'

Aladdin Thomas: Who knew the boy who never had a girlfriend in his life is getting more than the average guy. Lucky…..

_Hercules Hardy, Flynn Rider, and 19 other people like this._

Eric Re': Dudes Seriously?

Ariel Aalto: Ikr…

Eric Re': But I'm totally banging that! ;)

_Aladdin Thomas, Flynn Rider, Hercules Hardy_ _and 199 others like this._

Aladdin Thomas: Aah! *fist bumps*

Flynn Rider: Get in there!

_18 people like this._

Ariel Aalto: ERIC!

_Jasmine Sadik has signed on._

Jasmine Sadik: You guys disgust me….

_1,000 people like this._

Ariel Aalto: Eric, for that comment you're not "banging nothing for a week"!

Rapunzel Toivonen: Preach on it!

_109 people like this._

Eric Re': Babe!

Ariel Aalto: Don't Babe me!

Eric Re': I love you…:[

Ariel Aalto: I know that, but you need to be punished.

_8 people like this._

Eric Re' : Babe…..

Ariel Aalto: Eric! Stop rubbing my thigh!

Flynn Rider: You're at his HOUSE!

_19 people like this._

Ariel Aalto: Well duh. Where else would I be?

_129 like this._

Flynn Rider: Um..Well I don't know. How about YOUR HOUSE!

_190 people like this._

Rapunzel Tonivonen: Babe, calm down. I'm at your house.

Flynn Rider: O, yea I forgot.

Flynn Rider: Hey, Blondie. I got an idea.

Rapunzel Tonivonen: (rolls eyes) What, Flynn?

Flynn Rider: Wanna do it?

_178 people like this._

Rapunzel Tonivonen: _Fl-ynn!_

Flynn Rider: Please? (does "the smolder")

Rapunzel Tonivonen: (Sighs) Alright.

Flynn Rider: Yes!

_Flynn Rider and Rapunzel Tonivonen logged off._

Eric Re': See!

Ariel Aalto: This is your punishment.

Eric Re': Punish me in a different way. ;)

Ariel Aalto: ERIC!

Eric Re': PLEASE!

Ariel Aalto: Ugh….. FINE! Only because that face your making is _incredibly _sexy.

Eric Re': Yay! Hey, babe?

Ariel Aalto: Yea?

Eric Re': Wanna make out? ;)

Ariel Aalto: Sure! :D

_Ariel Aalto and Eric Re' has logged off_

Aladdin Thomas: Everyone is getting some but me. :(

_9 people like this._

Jasmine Sadik: Oh Hush up you big baby! I'll come over and make you feel better… ;).

Aladdin Thomas: Aahhh yea!

_Jasmine Sadik and Aladdin Thomas has logged off._

Hercules Hardy: And then there was one

_1,900 like this._

Hercules Hardy: DON'T YOU PEOPLE HAVE A LIFE!

_9,342 people like this._

A/N: Whew! That's finally over! Hoped you enjoyed it and liked it! R&R!


	2. Songs are a good way to cheer someone up

A/N: 2 chapters down about 46 to go! I hope you guys find this story funny, I'm trying to do something more on the funny side than drama! But a little drama is good too!

Disclaimer: Don't own Disney or Facebook! If I did I would be filthy rich!

Songs used: Mr. Lonely by Akon (?) and Black and Yellow by Wiz Khalifa and Sexy and I know it by LMFAO.

*Page Break*

_Flynn Rider and Rapunzel Tonivonen has logged on._

Flynn Rider: I'm lonely.

Flynn Rider: I'm Mr. Lonely!

Flynn Rider: I have Nobo-_DY!_

Flynn Rider: _By my side, OH!_

Rapunzel Tonivonen: What the hell are you doing?

_109 people like this._

Flynn Rider: I'm singing to myself. 

Rapunzel Tonivonen: Well that's….interesting.

_12 people like this._

Flynn Rider: Why does everyone like your status!

Rapunzel Tonivonen: Don't hate, babe. Don't hate.

_124 people like this._

Flynn Rider: Now, that's just cruel…

Rapunzel Tonivonen: I still love you, though.

Flynn Rider: Love you too. But these people are still cruel…

Rapunzel Tonivonen: Well now I'm bored.

_123 people like this_

Flynn Rider: WHY?

Rapunzel Tonivonen: KML.

_189 people like this._

Flynn Rider: Damn it! Where is the dislike button at! :(

*Page Break*

_Eric Re' has updated his status._

Eric Re' s status: Have your parents caught you and your girlfriend in a "passionate" make out session? Well let's just say, I'm now grounded. :'(

Ariel Aalto: I'm soooo sorry. This is my entire fault! :'(

Eric Re': No it's not. It's okay it's just for 2 weeks. I guess the janitor's closet will have to do. ;)

Ariel Aalto:_** ERIC!**_

Aladdin Thomas: YEAH!

Eric Re': WTF? O.o

Aladdin Thomas: You know what it is!

Ariel Aalto: Aladdin, are you okay?

Aladdin Thomas: BLACK AND YELLOW BLACK AND YELLOW! XD!

*Page Break*

Flynn Rider: Yeah…

Eric Re': Yeah….

Aladdin Thomas: When I walk on by,

Hercules Hardy: Girls be looking like damn he fly!

Phoebus Jewel: I pimp to the beat.

Phillip Pace: Walking down the street in my new lafreak.

Flynn Rider: Yeah…

Eric Re': This is how I roll

Aladdin Thomas: Animal print pants outta control

Hercules Hardy: It's Redfoo

Phoebus Jewel: With the big ass 'fro.

Phillip Pace: And like Bruce Lee rock at the club.

Flynn Rider: Ah….

Eric Re': Girl, look at that body.

Aladdin Thomas: I-I work out!

Hercules Hardy: When I walk in the spot

Phoebus Jewel: Yeah...

Phillip Pace: This is how it be.

Flynn Rider: Ok

Eric Re': Everybody stops and stares at me!

Aladdin Thomas: I got passion in my pants

Hercules Hardy: and I aint afraid to show it…..

Phoebus Jewel: Show it.

Phillip Pace: I'm sexy and I know it.

Megara Chase: WTF are you guys doing.

*AND FINISH*

A/N: See ya later! R&R


	3. Bitch, I'm fabulous

A/N: 3 chapters down about 45 to go! I hope you guys find this story funny. This how I think Flynn will react after cutting Rapunzel's hair. But I kept her as a blonde. I'm so sorry for not updating in a really long time, I'm going to try to do better. I've just haven't been in a funny mood.

Disclaimer: Don't own Disney or Facebook!

I remixed Michael Jacksons's "I always feel like"

*Page Break*

Flynn Rider: I'm _really_ sorry, babe.

Rapunzel Toivonen: I told your all ready, its okay.

Flynn Rider: But it's not okay! I cut your _hair_! The same hair that was 70 feet long, the same hair that you used to hit me with! Now I had to go cut it off!

Rapunzel Toivonen: Listen babe, it's not that big of a deal!

_40 people like this._

Eric Re': It kinda is.

_200 people like this._

Flynn Rider: SEE!

Rapunzel Toivonen: ERIC! Don't edge him, _ON!_

Eric Re': I was just sayin'! I remember when Ariel _thought _I cut part of her hair. Talk about scary!

Ariel Aalto: Eric! I wasn't that scary!

Aladdin Thomas: Ariel, I have seen you angry. It's pretty scary.

_1,000 people like _this_._

Ariel Aalto: I am NOT scary! I'm nice, loving, caring and other stuff! I am NOT scary! :(

Rapunzel Toivonen: Ariel, when you get angry you change into a serial killer. End of story. And Flynn, are you there?

Flynn Rider: I need a drink.

_9,000 people like this_

Aladdin Thomas: IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND! I always wanted to say that.

Ariel Aalto: I'm not scary…

Eric Re': Yea, babe…..

*Page Break*

Hercules Hardy: I always feel like…

Aladdin Thomas: Somebody's stalking ME!

Eric Re': Uhhh…guys?

Aladdin Thomas: Yea...

Hercules Hardy: What's up?

Eric Re': Why do we always break into song?

Hercules Hardy: IDK! But what I do K is that we're awesome!

Aladdin Thomas: TRUE DAT!

*PAGE BREAK: They're at a party*

Flynn Rider: Dudes I am TOTALLY wasted!

_800 people like this_

Rapunzel Toivonen: Babe, I believe you need to sit down.

_99 people like this._

Flynn Rider: Bitch, you don't tell me what to do! I am a grown MAN!

_299 people like this._

Ariel Aalto: I'm with Rapunzel, Flynn. You really need to sit down.

Flynn Rider: Was I Talking to you, Swimmy** (1)**? Huh? NO! So STFU!

Eric Re': Back off my girlfriend, man.

Flynn Rider: Don't get in my shit, PRINCEY!

Eric Re': O, you just came up with that one, Huh?

Rapunzel Toivonen: I'm taking you home, Flynn.

Flynn Rider: Wait, I couple things to say.

Ariel Aalto: Oh, brother.

Flynn Rider: HUSH, Swimmy! Now as I as saying, before I got rudely interrupted, Aurora?

Aurora Johnson: Wass- up!

Flynn Rider: You one fine mother fucker!

Aurora Johnson: Uhh, Thanks? Anyways gtg! Philly's looking for me!

Flynn Rider: Blondie, you there?

Rapunzel Toivonen: Sadly, yes?

Flynn Rider: You're hot. :D

Rapunzel Toivonen: Let's go home.

Flynn Rider: Okay…

*PAGE BREAK*

_Megara Chase has updated her status._

Megara Chase status: I like black.

_Aurora Johnson, Snow White, Bella Black, and Mulan Tui have commented on Megara Chase's status. _

Aurora Johnson: Random, Much?

_12 people like this._

Snow White: Black makes me look like a vampire.

Mulan Tui: At least you don't sparkle.

Snow White: True.

Bella Black: Black is my last name. Literally.

*PAGE BREAK*


End file.
